Perfection
by absolute nonsense
Summary: If only she could tell him how much he means to her, as she goes to sleep every night and wakes every morning, she wonders if she is the last thing he thinks about and the first when he wakes, just like he does to her.


**A/N: Heyy everyone, so this is my first Lost fanfic. It's just a one.shot. I am working on a Lit for JATE, that will probably, hopefully will be posted sooner or later, so you out for that. So anyways, I hope you guys will like this, please leave a review at the end, good and bad are accepted **

**Note: This takes place around S2-3 ish. && the part where Kate apologized for kissing Jack, that never happened. It's a little fluffy at parts, but come on, we all need _some_ fluffiness in our lives. ;**

**Disclaimer: Aha, I wish I did.**

* * *

_**Perfection.**_

The sounds of the waves crashing down, and the sound of the wind whistling threw her ear. The golden light shining above the ocean of the sunset. Her toes sinking into the sand, at this very moment, Kate decided it was perfection. So was he. He, Jack Shephard, was perfection. Kate smiled at the thought of his name. He was defiantly perfect. Everything he does, and everything he did, from being worried about everyone else more then himself, from the look of his beautiful hazel eyes, everything he does or did, is perfect. Kate had to admit, she was in love with him.

Sawyer was great. She would have to admit that. They were so alike. Both in the crimadle minds. Con man and convict. He'd always make her laugh. Always weak in the knees. And she liked spending time with him, when in his arms it felt good, great even. But Jack was different...I don't know if they are probably any words to describe how Jack made her feel. They may not be exactly alike, but him and her collide. The doctor and the convict? Good couple. He wouldn't just make her laugh, he'd make her smile just instantly, without doing anything, she'd smile when she sees him. He just doesn't make her weak in the knees, she's weak threw out her whole body. She loved spending time with Jack. When in his arms, it was perfect, safe, right.

If only she could tell him how much he means to her, as she goes to sleep every night and wakes every morning, she wonders if she is the last thing he thinks about and the first when he wakes, just like he does to her.

She kept staring out into the ocean. It has been almost three months, three months on this crap hole island, and yet to Kate, it felt like home. She had been on the run for so long, she didn't even know what was home, until now. Also, in these past three month, she was in love. She never thought of being in love with anyone after Tom, after what happened. She doesn't deserve someone so perfect, but she can't help herself. She watched as the sun was setting down. It would always remind her of her mother. When ever they would go sink in the sand, they would watch the sunset. Kate let a few tears slip down her cheek. It wasn't fair to what happened to her mother. That day, when Kate went to visit her, was the most heartbreaking day of her life. Her own mother, was crying for help, she was afraid of her own daughter. Her daughter, the convict, her daughter, the murder, her daughter, the heart-breaker, her daughter, who wishes she could take back everything and just start over...

As Kate was lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear his foot steps in the sand coming from behind her. He sat down so near, that they're shoulders were touching.

"Beautiful huh?" Jack says referring to the sun. Kate finally snapped out and answered Jack. "Sure is."

"Didn't see you all day, Kate."

"I've been here." She answered, her eyes still glued to the sunset.

"Sitting and staring out into the ocean?" Jack questioned.

"Sitting and staring out into the ocean." Kate repeated.

"You alright?" Jack asked concerned. There he goes again, caring of her. Sure Jack cared for everyone on this island, but out of them all, he cared so much more for Kate. He loves her. And if only he knew she loved him too. Kate nodded, she finally let go of her gaze and stared right into Jack's eyes. She'd always melt whenever she see them, whenever green met hazel. She smiled and looked back at the sunset. It was gone, the moon was up and the stars were sparkling. Jack stared back at the night sky too. They were silent for a bit, but defiantly not awkward. Jack smiled and stared back at Kate. Kate could feel his eyes on her, which made her smile. She smiled faded right after. _I should._ Kate thought._ I have to._

Kate turned her head and look at Jack which made him look at her, worried. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I kissed you." Kate says and looks down at the dark cold sand. Jack breathed in and keep staring at her and says, "I'm not." That caught Kate's attention. Her head shot up and she looked at Jack with a questioning expression. "What? Jack- I-"

"Look, Kate." Jack said and looks out to the ocean. "You may be sorry, but I'm not. When you kissed me, that would probably have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. It might not have been to you but to me, yes. So, I'm not sorry." Kate looked back at the ground sadly. She bit her lip. It _was_ the best thing that has ever happen to her too. How could she tell him that?

"_It was._" Kate whispered, hoping Jack wouldn't hear, but as for Jack, he had excellent hearing.

"It was the best thing that has ever happened to me too Jack, but..." Kate trailed off.

"Why did you run away then?" Jack asked not taking his eyes off of her. Kate closed her eyes tight. _It's now or never._ Kate opened her eyes and could feel the tears stinging to come out. And finally says, "I was scared. Scared of loosing you. Just like what happens to every person I have ever loved." Jack's eyes winding and a smiled played on his face, she just admitted she loved him. Kate continued. "I'm not perfect Jack. I'm as good as you are. I'm useless. I'm a mess. A screw up. All I have ever done, is hurt people. Most of all I hurt the people I love. I left my whole life behind and started running. What is the use of that? As soon as we get off this island, I'm out. Out of your life. I'm going to prison whether we like it or not." Kate finally let out of a few tears fall. Jack hated it so much when she cries. It would hurt him, as if he was about to cry with her. "Why start something, when we know we can't finish?" Kate added. Jack closes his eyes and opens them again. He lift his arm and placed his hand on Kates cheek and wiped away the tears she cried with his thumb. Kate lead in his soft gental touch.

"Kate. I'm not perfect, no one is. You are good, and not useless. Kate. I don't know what is gonna happen us, to all of us. But if we do get off this island, whatever it takes, I'll wait. I'll wait for you. Just like I'm waiting for you right now."

"Jack-"

"No Kate. I love you." Jack said finally said what he always wanted to say. Kate just sat there, looking right into Jack's eyes. With a blank expression. Jack was searching threw her eyes, trying to read her, he could always read her, yet for some reason, he couldn't now. Jack sighed and got up. As for Kate, still sitting there, staring at whatever was in front of her, she's still trying to diguest this. Finally she noticed that Jack was walking away from her. "Wait!" Kate calls out and stands up. Jack's back towards her. She walked up to him. "Jack." Jack turned around so now they were face to face. "I love you too. That's why I'm sorry."

"Your sorry that you love me?" Jack asked confused yet with bitterness in his voice.

"No, Jack...ugh! I can't love you! I shouldn't! Cause everytime I love someone! They usually end up getting hurt or even worst, killed! If anything ever happens to you, because of me, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. I told myself after Tom, that I can't ever love someone I again. Jack you don't love me, you can't and I wont let you! You deserve someone better then me, someone that when you get off this island, that she can go home with you! I'm not that girl, I will never be that girl." Kate says and starts crying again.

"You can't tell me not to love you Kate. We don't know what will happen to us. For all we know we could get rescuded next week, or not until five years. We can start something then we work on it. We enjoy it for as long as we can, and after that...we'll see what will happen. And what ever does, I'll be right there next to you." Jack said honestly. Kate smiled as tears slipped down. Seh wiped away the tears, stupid for crying. Kate shock her head and said, "It's not fair though."

"I know. But I don't care."

"You sure? You sure you want to do this?" Kate said, insucred. All Jack did in reponse was kiss Kate. It took Kate, a few seconds to realize what was happening, then finally kissed Jack back. It was the most passionate kiss, both of them ever had. It wasn't just a kiss. It was more, much more. Filled with everything they shared and had and done. They pulled away, gasping for air.

"Are you gonna run away again" Jack asked a bit worried. Kate smiled and shock her head. "Never." And they kissed again. Finally started something they both we're dieing to start since the day they first met.

**

* * *

A/N: There is it! I did this, cause all that shit going on in Season 3, like Kate having sex with Sawyer and loving him, and Jack getting really hurt. So I did this just so that we know and have some hope for them, we all know Kate will choose Jack at the end, ;)**

**anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you thought?**

**-Mezz ♥**


End file.
